Remember waiting
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Song-fic - Presente dos dias do pais para nosso querido Yondaime Namikaze Minato ou conhecido como Quarto Hokage Naruto acha uma carta o que tem nela?


Olá leitores! Minha pequena homenagem ao Dia dos Pais. Enjoy :)

**Legenda:** _Itálico – carta_

Sublinhado – trecho de música

**Remember waiting – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Naruto! Apresse-se com esses papéis sim?

- Ha-hai Sakura-chan!

Respondia certo loiro temeroso por levar um dos potentes socos de sua nova assistente e amiga de time. Sakura Haruno dizia que teve a infeliz sorte de ocupar o cargo que pertencia a Shizune, mas estranhamente ela sempre falava isso com um grande sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

O novo Hokage de Konoha se enrolava com tantos documentos em sua mesa, ver um deles manchado de sakê não o animava, se deu por vencido e pensou que Sakura poderia curar seus ferimentos depois dela socá-lo até a semi-inconsciência por ser tão relapso. Riu com idéia e suspirou, relaxou o corpo na grande cadeira que estava sentado e fitou as fotos dos antigos Hokage.

- He-he velho eu lhe disse que um dia sentaria nessa cadeira igual o Quarto!

Apontou o dedo indicador para a foto na parede altivo, vendo a estupidez que fazia deixou escapar um de seus largos sorrisos sentindo saudade daquele que era conhecido como o Professor devido sua grande sabedoria em governar aquela vila oculta.

Percorreu os olhos pelas fotos, agora vendo aquele que ele dizia que iria superar um dia. O Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha, aqueles olhos azuis lhe pareciam familiares às vezes. Deixou sua preguiça de lado temendo a dor que sentiria caso Sakura voltasse, mas viu sua foto torta na parede.

- He! Isso assim fica feio.

Ao arrumar sua foto esbarrou na foto ao lado, desencadeando o desabamento de todas.

- Kami-sama ferro! Ah! Tenho que arrumar isso antes que ela veja. Kuso! O porta-retrato quebrou ah!

O loiro desesperava-se arrumando as fotografias na parede, ao pegar o porta-retrato quebrado cortou um dos dedos, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de dor e deixando o objeto cair de novo ao chão.

- AH! Kami-sama o que fiz para merecer sua punição divina!

Em sua mente cenas de extrema dor pareciam reais, tentou consertar o porta-retrato, porém com isso só conseguiu quebrá-lo ainda mais. O vidro se espatifara e madeira partiu em pedaços grandes. Uma gota de sangue do seu machucado caiu na fotografia.

- ARG! Isso é praga do Ero-sennin ...

Aborrecido retirou a foto da moldura quebrada, revelando um envelope escondido atrás da fotografia. Pegou-o com cuidado para não manchá-lo e sentou-se na cadeira esquecendo a bagunça que havia feito.

Observou o papel amarelado, parecia antigo e uma delicada letra preenchia o conteúdo do papel. Naruto procurou por um remetente, não achando resolveu ler o que parecia uma carta.

"Only two more days, until your birthday  
Yesterday was mine  
You'll be turning five  
I know what it's like, growing up without your father in your life  
So I pretend, I'm doing all I can  
And I hope someday you'll find it in your heart"

(Apenas mais dois dias, até o seu aniversário  
Ontem foi o meu  
Você vai fazer cinco anos  
Eu sei como é crescer sem seu pai na sua vida  
Então eu finjo, que estou fazendo tudo o que posso  
E eu espero algum dia que você encontre o seu coração)

_Olá, saudações a quem estiver lendo isso. Eu suponho que esteja morto quando alguém achar esses escritos, ou então, caso eu tenha entregado para alguém eu esteja para morrer ou bêbado. Algumas dessas alternativas devem se encaixar. Aqui fala Namikaze Minato e quem escreve é um bushin, agradeço a quem inventou essa técnica tão útil._

Naruto retesou na cadeira refletindo como não tinha pensado em fazer o mesmo antes, logo seus bushins arrumavam a bagunça da sala, enquanto ele continuava sua leitura.

"To understand  
Why I'm not around  
And forgive me for not being in your life"

(Para entender  
Porque eu não estou por perto  
E me perdoe por não estar em sua vida)

_Só cheguei a conclusão de escrever isto há poucos minutos atrás, hoje é um dia fantástico meu querido filho nasceu! Kushina está exausta, um de meus bushins segura mão dela enquanto escrevo isto. Espero que ela me perdoe por não ser meu verdadeiro eu ao lado dela nesse momento._

_Ele é tão pequeno, seus cabelos ralinhos parecem que vão ser loiros, será que vai dar tempo de vê-lo abrir os olhos? Nossa como ele chora, espero que esteja bem. Nesse exato momento a Raposa de Nove Caudas ataca nossa vila. _

_Kushina está apreensiva, não a culpo. Ele é tão frágil, tão pequeno, tão... Ei filho espero que você abra os olhos logo para eu ver, pelo menos ele parou de chorar. Sinto que logo a luta com a raposa vai terminar... Meu tempo está acabando, minha querida Kushina está chorando, logo ela que é sempre tão durona. Droga me perdoe! Me ver caminhando com você nos braços para longe dela dói. Beijo a testa de meu filho e vejo o pequeno sorrir. Seu primeiro sorriso, simplesmente perfeito! _

"I remember waiting  
For you to come  
Remember waiting  
For you to call  
Remember waiting there to find nothing at all  
I remember waiting  
For you to come  
Remember waiting  
For you to call  
Waiting there to find nothing at all"

(Eu lembro esperar  
Por você vir  
Lembro esperar  
Por você me ligar  
Lembro esperar lá para não encontrar nada  
Lembro esperar  
Por você vir  
Lembro esperar  
Por você me ligar  
Esperar lá para não encontrar nada)

_Quase ia esquecendo o objetivo dessa carta, era para dizer ao meu filho que o amo e que me perdoe pelo que vou fazer agora, eu não sei o que irá acontecer exatamente depois que o realizar o jutsu para derrotar esse demônio que está destruindo a vila. Meu bushin está abraçado a Kushina, é uma sensação morna... Digo a ela o nome dele, espero que meu filho goste. Bom acabou meu tempo... - __Yondaime Hokage – O mais novo pai do pedaço._

"Maybe someday  
you really get to know me  
not just the letters read to you  
I pray I get the chance  
To make it up to you  
We got a lot of catching up to do

So I pretend, I'm doing all I can  
And hope someday you'll find it in your heart"

(Talvez algum dia  
Você realmente conseguirá me conhecer  
Não apenas pelas cartas que eu escrevi para você  
Eu rezo para que eu consiga "a chance"  
Para cuidar de você  
Nós temos muito o que fazer

Para entender  
Porque eu não estou por perto  
E me perdo-e por não estar em sua vida)

A carta terminava ali, as letras estavam borradas nas linhas finais, o loiro estava surpreso por achar aquela carta, desejou saber o nome da criança mencionada na carta, quando seu cérebro lento processou que ele já sabia muito bem o nome.

A criança que tinha a raposa de nove caudas selada dentro de si era ele, e do nada começou a rir, pensado que seu pai recém descoberto de repente lhe parecia um pouco mais familiar.

**OWARI**

Notas da autora: eita que projeto de song-fic foi esse? O final não saiu nada do que planejei, mas sei lá, o Minato é aquariano como eu 8D e acredite não escrevemos cartas normais (pelo menos eu não XD) Essa musica se chama The Saddest Song do The Ataris. E desde a primeira vez que a ouvi sempre quis escrever uma song-fic dela sobre o Minato e Naruto. Enfim esse foi meu presente dos dias dos pais ao Yondaime! Reviews ou eu choro T-T !

PS: fic não betada o/ por que foi feita em cima da hora. Qualquer erro gritante dêem um toque XD.


End file.
